Episode 40
Kagura, die Windherrscherin ist die 40. Episode des Anime Inu Yasha. Handlung Kōga und Inu Yasha sind mitten in ihrem Kampf, als Kagura, die Windherrscherin auftaucht. So erfährt Kōga endlich, dass Inu Yasha nicht am Tod seiner Kameraden schuld ist. Kōga setzt sich den vergifteten Juwelensplitter ein und wird langsam, aber sicher, kampfunfähig. Detaillierte Handlung Miroku und Sango werden von der Puppe Narakus umzingelt, die ihren Körper auch hinter ihnen auftürmt. Sango greift ungestüm an und Miroku stimmt mit ein. Vor dem Schloss kämpft Kōga immer noch gegen einen Inu Yasha, der wegen dem Objekt in Kōgas Arm, das diesen stärker macht aber kein Juwelensplitter zu sein scheint, nur davonlaufen kann. In seinen wilden Angriffen vernichtet Kouga fast Kagome, die nur von Kirara gerettet wird, was zeigt, dass Kōga nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen ist. Nun endlich zieht Inu Yasha Tessaiga, muss jedoch erkennen, dass sein Gegner extrem stark ist und Tessaiga wird ihm aus der Hand geschlagen. Bei einem Frontalangriff per Sankon Tessō bricht er sich noch dazu den Arm an Kōgas neuer Kraft. In der folgenden Unaufmerksamkeit kann Kōga einige wirkungsvolle Treffer landen und als Inu Yasha schließlich am Boden liegt, schlägt Kōga mit seiner neuen Kraft direkt auf Inu Yashas Brustkorb und Inu Yasha bleibt schließlich regungslos liegen. Dann tritt Kagura hervor und will den Wolf vernichten. Sie holt erneut ihren Fächer heraus und weckt alle Wölfe Kōgas auf. Nun merkt auch Kōga endlich, dass Kagura die Wölfe umgebracht hat und er zu Unrecht gegen den Hanyō gekämpft hat. Kōga kann jedoch nicht lange kämpfen, da der Splitter in seinem Arm sich nun tatsächlich als Fälschung herausstellt und Gift in seinen Körper lenkt, sodass er Kaguras Angriff schutzlos ausgeliefert ist. Er fällt schließlich blutend zu Boden und Kagura will sich seine Splitter nehmen, doch in dem Augenblick kommt ein magischer Pfeil Kagomes und Kagura kann nur im letzten Moment ein paar tote Wölfe dazwischenwerfen, die vollkommen aufgelöst werden. Dann feuert sie ihre Sicheln auf Kagome, die erneut von Kirara gerettet wird. Wider Erwarten steht nun Inu Yasha wieder auf und meint, dass Kagura nur gegen ihn kämpfen soll. Kouga ist entsetzt, dass Inu Yasha noch lebt, doch dieser meint, dass er wohl nicht gegen einen Wolf verlieren wird. Außerdem hat er bereits am Geruch bemerkt, dass Kagura mit Naraku zu tun hat und kämpft mit Tessaiga gegen die Klingen, die von Kagura ausgehen. Kagura eröffnet, dass ihre Klingen aus Wind bestehen, da sie die Windherrscherin ist und wegen seinem gebrochenen Arm kommt Inu Yasha nicht recht gegen sie an. Dann lässt sie lauter kleine Tornados auf Inu Yasha niedergehen, denen er ausweichen muss, was ihn jedoch auf die Idee bringt, die Kaze no Kizu einzusetzen. Doch der benötigte Riss bildet sich nicht, da Kagura ja über die hiesigen Winde herrscht. Kagura scheint informiert worden zu sein, dass sie die Kaze no Kizu vermeiden sollte. Dann feuert Kagome einen weiteren Pfeil, der zwar nicht die Windherrscherin selber trifft, wohl aber ihren Wind stört, was für Inu Yasha die Gelegenheit ist, doch eine Windnarbe zu setzen. Er meint zu Kagome, dass sie einen Pfeil auf ihn feuern soll, womit der Wind gänzlich aufgelöst ist. Er weicht dem Pfeil dann aus und nun kann er die Kraft Tessaigas freisetzen. Damit hatte Kagura nicht gerechnet und ihre Kleidung wird zerfetzt, doch bevor sie stirbt, zaubert sie eine große Feder in die Luft, auf der sie davonfliegt. Auf ihrem Rücken kann Inu Yasha jedoch noch einen Blick auf eine spinnenförmige Narbe erhaschen, wie Naraku eine hat. Nun, wo Kagura weg ist, verschwindet das Schloss wieder, das auch nur eine Illusion war. Kagome sieht nun Kouga am Boden liegen. Sein Arm ist inzwischen lila und die Wunde leuchtet rot. Als Kagome an die Wunde gehen will, wird ihre Hand jedoch von der enormen Kraft des falschen Splitters abgestoßen. Kagome meint, dass Kouga nichts für die Misere kann und Inu Yasha kommt hinzu und bestätigt das. Nun will Inu Yasha einfach den Splitter herausschneiden, doch Shippō kommt die Idee, dass Kagome den Splitter mt ihrem Pfeil einfach läutern sollte, was auch funktioniert. Dann lassen sie Kouga am Boden liegen, der sich bald darauf alleine auf den Weg macht mit dem Schwur, dass er Kagura und Naraku vernichten wird, da sie sein Rudel ermordet haben. Später meint Miroku, dass es wohl besser war, Kouga alleine zu lassen, da er sehr stolz ist. Das bringt ihn auf den Gedanken an Inu Yasha, der jedoch tief und fest in Kiraras weichem Fell schläft, denn inzwischen ist auch er müde. Sango erinnert sich nun an die spinnenförmige Narbe auf Kaguras Rücken und kann sich diese Narbe nicht erklären. Eben diese Kagura sucht nun nach Naraku während Kagome alle Untaten Narakus in Gedanken sammelt. Kagura taucht nun wütend bei Naraku auf und klagt ihn an, dass er sie als Versuchskaninchen für die Erkundung der Windnarbe benutzt hat. Dann greift sie ihn mit ihren Klingen an, doch Naraku wird durch eine solch geringe Macht kaum berührt. Dann holt er Kaguras Herz heraus und überträgt Schmerzen auf ihren Körper und auch könnte er sie jederzeit umbringen, solange er ihr Herz besitzt. Soundtracks #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Title Card Theme #Fight to Death #Attack (ab 1:07) #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Dilemma #Big Counterattack #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #On a Trip of Destiny #Trap #Demon, Sesshomaru (ab 1:00) #Evil Demon, Naraku #Half Demon, Inu Yasha